User talk:Kurobina
Helping you Hi there! I'm Davidchola2 and I'm a member from this wiki! First of all, welcome and sorry for the other incident! There are some basic rules that you have to follow: right today I had a bit of a problem because I forgot of a SUPER IMPORTANT DETAIL: Bleach has no religion, so they decided to consider the Shinto beliefs the official religion. I, unintendently wrote and have been working on a very big project, with a page called Heaven, which broke the rule. I won't get to details, because I'm still working on it, but I need to know what kindo of help you need. Just so you have an idea, I am a very perfeccionist person and like to have most things well done. I'm not stiff, because I too don't like people who think they have it all, but I do like to stand out and have others asking for help. I hope I can help you, leave me a message and be sure to keep me updated! ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 08:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 So, it's an hybrid! The misspell can be usual because I'm not english. Hybrid characters are probably the hardest to do, especially if they don't have exactly a Visored's power (It's officialy Visored, not Vizard). I can make a statistics chart for her (check my user page) and any incantation you need. I created an entire organization made of Humans with special powers, so I have to think it can't be that hard :P To start off, I'd recomend seeing the Wiki's policies, to find out what you can or cannor do. I know it can be boring, but if it wasn't for it, believe me, I had probably the most important page of all deleted. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Policy Before going into details, I need to make sure what kind of powers she has. I need more specific things. ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 09:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Soooo, she's a Shinigami-Bount Hybrid, that can change her sword's spiritual pressure flow and type in order to release her Zanpakuto or her Doll. Also, you can create races. You can create a bount page, with a point explaining the two types, like I did with teh Gotei 13. I picked up the original article, but changed it to my version of the story. Also, if you intend to do so, the title must be " Bount (User Name)", in order to avoid equal names for different pages. And she also has two personalities (bipolar?), one domaining and the other one dormant. Does it mean she can only change powers when her personality unleashes different behaviours? ダビデ - David, the Moon's Hidden Side 10:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC)Davidchola2 Re:Help Help with what?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 12:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Help? With What? Achrones150 15:02, October 9, 2011 (UTC) What articles do you want me to 'pimp' up? XD Or are there things you'd like me to help explain so you have a better concept of them? :OThe Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: I don't know why, but It would be a bit easier on me if you explained the details yourself. Achrones150 13:17, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Not really something I could help you with. Users usually find their own ways of doing that, as long as they stick to the policies we have in place. --Achrones150 14:09, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:HELP Ah, well, you need to add a property line. When you start the article, you put . If you wanna see how that looks, go to Kamui and click "edit", and see how the property line is put with my username. Hope that helps. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 13:03, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Note, you might wanna edit the message I sent to look at the coding. RE: I don't know why, but It's for organization purposes. It's misleading when they see an article called "Bounts" and click on it for information about such Bounts, only to get something different from what they expected. Achrones150 21:32, October 11, 2011 (UTC)